chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Psionic Blast
Psionic blast is the ability to link with another's mind and produce a blast of mental energy which overload their mind. Characters *Katie Reed has this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability from Katie. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability in World 8. *Owain has this ability naturally. *A boy named Robbie has this ability naturally in World 2. *Danica Sanchez-Hawkins will have this ability naturally. *A member of the Chasers had this ability naturally. *An unnamed villain in World 2 has possessed this ability naturally. Limits 'Katie Reed' Katie has only used this ability once, and it is unknown how she links with another's mind. However, once she does this, she can overload the person's mind, causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, a vegetative state or even death, depending on how severe the use is. When she was shown using it, she knocked the man out. 'Robert Max' Robert has never used this ability, but would have similar limits to Katie. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too would have similar limits to Katie and Robert. 'Owain' Owain simply has to focus on a particular person to link with their mind and that only takes a matter of seconds to do. The ability can be used just to cause a vast amount of pain to the victim, but also it can be used to overload someone's mind, causing agony, memory loss, lack of consciousness, a vegetative state or even death, depending on how severe the use is. 'Robbie' Robbie was shown losing control of this ability and emitting an invisible blast which harmed those it struck mentally. It is unclear exactly what effect the blast had. By now, he has been taught to control the ability, and can prevent its accidental use, can access it deliberately and can control the extremity of its effects. 'Danica Sanchez-Hawkins' Danica will be able to link with another's mind using eye contact. Once she has formed this link, she will be able to use it in order to attack that individual psionically, sending a blast of mental pain. The longer she sustains the attack, the more severe its effects can be, and long use could leave a person comatose or even kill them. Weaker use could harm or destroy memories, weaken thought processes and just hurt the person. She will always need the eye contact to form a link, and won't be able to create one without it, but the eye contact won't need to be sustained while she attacks. She could even attack from a distance once the link is formed. 'Member Of The Chasers' He could emit a blast of psionic energy which would hurt its victim's mind and prevent that person from concentrating. It also temporarily disrupted ability use. He could only aim the blast at one individual at a time, and he found it difficult to use repeatedly. He emitted a blast at Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted to prevent her from trapping and attacking him telekinetically. 'Unnamed Villain' This villain could produce an invisible mental blast. It caused his victims intense pain and disoriented their senses, preventing them from focusing. He needed to see a person in order to aim the blast. When he was twice temporarily blinded by Dani Petrelli, he could no longer use the ability to attack her. However, he quickly recovered the first time, and attacked her again to prevent her from freezing time. The second time she blinded him, she used his disadvantage to attack and kill him before he could recover. The effect lasted for a while after he had left the area, but eventually faded. It also stopped immediately when he was killed. Similar Abilities *Psionic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate psionic energy in various ways *Psionic energy perception, absorption and manipulation is the ability to see, absorb and manipulate psionic energy *Psionic weapon production is the ability to produce weapons which harm their victims mentally *Psychic energy manipulation can also produce blasts which overload the mind *Mindstrike can also attack others mentally Category:Abilities